Lover 01
by kasai shinju
Summary: ¿Chico perfecto? ¿Amante increible? ¿Chica fria y chico perfecto? Hinata se encuentra en la peor etapa amorosa de su vida, conclusion¡ hasta las abejas tienen más suerte en ello, pero ph sorpresa. ¿Vendedores raros? ¿Amigas maniacas? ¿Familiares abandonadores? receta perfecta para el desastre, xD jajaja ok pesimo summary, pero ... no se me ocurre nada más... am.. ¿Sasuhina? xD
1. El muñeco

**Aloha! xD si, ya se, ya se. En fin... mejor ni me justifico, solo denme abrazos y amenme porque sigo escribiendo Sasuhina xD jajajaja es una nueva idea, asi... me atropeyo por llamarlo de alguna forma. O sea... imaginense al hombre perfecto que puedan pedir y moldear a la forma que quieran, pero oh sopresa, les dal el hombre perfecto equivocado... jajaja**

**No! no es cierto, la historia está asi, Hinata es una chica que vive sola, sin mascotas, sin muchos amigos y en un departamento donde fue botada por su familia,un dia se le ocurre confesarse con el chico que le gusta (obviamente sale mal) y de pronto aparece un maniaco vendedor tipo los hombres de negro y le opfrece el amor y el chico perfecto, pero las artimañas del destino le dan a Sasuke, un amante celoso, sarcastico, frio, con pesimo sentido del humor y que adora molestar a Hinata, hasta cuando duerme.**

**Espero que les guste la idea, es con Hinata RTN y Sasuke del mundo normal, como siempre UA. Sera un rating T tirandole a M por las situaciones en las que pondremos a estos dos, ya que Sasuke es un amante, o sea.. xD jajajaja 0/0 pero sera comico, sera dramatico, tendra un poco de todo.**

**Parejas: Sasuhina Shino, (no me peguen xD y es muy pero muy leve) Nejiino, narusaku, con Kiba como elvillano de esta historia xD jajajaja y la poca aparicion de los Hyuga xD**

**Rating T/M (Por futuras hemorragias nasales)**

**propiedad de Kasai Shinj xD**

**Comenzamos!**

* * *

><p>"El muñeco"<p>

Las clases habían concluido por fin, se sentía agobiada y aburrida. Odiaba esos días en los que los profesores solo hablaban de sus vidas fuera de la escuela y los idiotas de sus compañeros solo los animaban a seguir contando esas tonterías. No entendía ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver "la chica que conocí en un bar"? con historia universal o ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver el embarazo, primero, y los nervios de ser primeriza en la clase de matemáticas? Se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta, odiaba aquello.

-¡Hinata-chan!- volteo ante el llamado justo en el momento en que su escandalosa mejor amiga se colgaba de su cuello y ella solo podía ver fastidiada a otro lado- que fría eres Hinata-chan-

- Si bueno… ¿Qué querías?- la rubia le pellizco una mejilla con cierta saña- ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que eres una grosera, eso me pasa- Hinata se dio la vuelta y la rubia comenzó a seguirla- no esperaba que le aventaras el borrador al profesor antes de irte, fue genial- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, lo cual contagio a Hinata, quien sonrió de lado- ¿vamos por unas malteadas y tus rollos de canela favoritos? Creo que te los mereces por un buen lanzamiento.

- Sería bueno- empezaron a caminar, la verdad es que ella no se sentía tan bien siendo tan fría, es más, a veces actuaba fría y otras veces tímida y callada. Odiaba eso, o era una cosa o era la otra. Pero con Ino podía ser lo que ella quisiera- ¡¿Qué estás mirando?!- un chico que pasaba por allí salió corriendo ante la voz de la morena- diablos-

- Eres tan dulce- ambas sonrieron un poco- por cierto- miro a su amiga- me entere de lo de la confesión, parece que no te fue muy bien- la morena suspiro derrotada y al mismo tiempo con un aura asesina- ¿sabes que deberías hacer? Dispararle cuando lo veas con su novia- ambas sonrieron.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- una pelirosa corría hacia ellas- ¡Qué bueno que te alcance, lamento mucho lo de hoy!- ella le restó importancia- n-no sabía que…- se sonrojo y Hinata se puso incomoda, captando la mirada de la rubia, la cual levanto una ceja.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue lo que paso Sakura?- ella la miro con vergüenza- ¿Por qué esas caras? Tal pareciera que la confesión haya sido al novio de Sakura que… -ambas chicas se sonrojearon con más fuerza e Ino desencajo la mandíbula - ¡¿Qué?!- miro a Hinata, quien comenzó a ver hacia otro lado, con un sonrojo y su ceño fruncido- p-pero…- miro a Sakura.

- nunca le dije que salía con Naruto, lo siento- ella negó de nuevo, restándole importancia- y lamento si ese tonto fue brusco contigo.

- No lo fue- se recompuso- me dijo muy amablemente que ya estaba enamorado de ti y yo… bueno- hizo una reverencia- lamento habérmele confesado a tu novio, como nunca los veo juntos, creí que… que no eran nada.

- Eso fue culpa mía- ambas empezaron una risa nerviosa e Ino no salía de su estupefacción- gracias por entenderlo, espero que sigamos siendo amigas.

- Y-yo también lo espero- la pelirosa se fue corriendo hacia el rubio que la esperaba y ambos se sonrieron- diablos, de todos los tipos en los que me pude fijar, tuvo que ser el novio de Sakura- suspiro cansada- tal vez… deba ser más femenina y…

- ¡no digas idioteces!- le pego con su portafolios en la cabeza y ambas se miraron- eres bonita, simplemente deja de escapar de los chicos- ella bajo la vista- sé que aun los odias, yo los odiaría toda mi vida si no fuera porque en realidad no tengo motivos para hacerlo- asintieron- vamos por unas malteadas.

..

..

Ambas caminaban entre risas y bromas sobre los chicos, Hinata odiaba a los hombres, por la simple y sencilla razón de que eran hombres, siempre había conocido idiotas, tontos y machos. Y odiaba esa sensación, cuando veía sus programas o películas y había un chico caballeroso y guapo, eso la entusiasmaba, pero al final, eran solo ficción. Rasco su flequillo, no entendía porque los hombres eran tan tontos a veces, pero ya no tenía importancia.

- Mira- se detuvo abruptamente ante el llamado de Ino- un celular ¿de quién será?- ambas se acercaron a recogerlo, cuando una melodía empezó a sonar- ¡Ah! ¡Está sonando!

- ¡Contesta!- la rubia le lanzo el aparato a Hinata y ella solo frunció el ceño- ¿Si?- contesto de mal humor- ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- ¡Oh, gracias al cielo que una chica encontró mi teléfono!- miro a Ino con cierto temor- escucha… ¿podrías regresármelo en la cafetería que está enfrente tuyo?- miro al frente y efectivamente había una cafetería allí- yo iré en un segundo, por cierto, lleva también a tu amiga-

- ¡¿Qué?!- pero ya habían colgado, miro a Ino- ese sujeto, sabía que vienes conmigo. Ambas se miraron por largo rato hasta que…- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Terminaron corriendo por todos lados, alarmadas de la existencia de aquel sujeto- ¿Quién diablos era?- Ino negó y caminaron con cautela hasta la cafetería, total. Ya pensaban ir allí antes. Que más daba que un sujeto acosador que perdía sus teléfonos las encontrara allí.

- ¡Hola! Gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es kakashi Hatake- dijo un peli plata, con la mitad del rostro cubierto por una bufanda negra y unos lentes oscuros- disculpen la vestimenta tipo los hombres de negro, pero así lo requiere mi compañía- ambas miraban al hombre enfrente de ellas- gracias por encontrar mi teléfono, mi jefe me habría matado si lo pierdo- sintieron una gotita rodar por su sien.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

- Nada ¿gracias?- contesto Ino, se le hacía extraño aquel tipo- y bien… ya le devolvimos su teléfono… ya vinimos aquí y ordenamos así que…- miro a Hinata la cual estaba igual de tensa que ella.- n-nosotras nos vamos.

- S-si- dijo Hinata- vámonos- se puso de pie junto con Ino y kakashi recargo su mano derecha en la mesa para apoyar su rostro.

- Vaya y yo que pensaba que podría regresarles el favor- dijo pensativo, Hinata torció los ojos- ¿no hay nada que deseen? – Ino se detuvo a pensar, pero Hinata bufo, tomo la mano de Ino y comenzó a caminar, cuando las palabras de kakashi la detuvieron- ¿el amor? ¿Un novio?- la rubia de ojos azules regreso como resorte hasta kakashi y Hinata bufo.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, vámonos Ino!- jalo del brazo a su amiga, pero de nuevo el peli plata hablo.

- ¿Y si les digo que tengo la solución a sus problemas de amor?- Ino ya se encontraba sentada en la silla de nuevo y Hinata estrello su frente contra la pared, demonios, demonios, demonios.- eso es, dime Ino-chan- ella asintió- si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener al hombre perfecto ¿Cómo lo describirías?- ella empezó a pensar- ¿y tú Hinata-chan?

- No necesito al hombre perfecto porque…. ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?- kakashi simplemente se encogió de hombros- te decía, no necesito nada de eso porque…

- ¿Tienes mucha suerte con los hombres?- Hinata se congelo en medio de su explicación- No fui yo quien se fijó en el novio de su amiga y tuvo el descaro de declararse- se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber mientras kakashi se acababa su taza de café- solo piénsenlo, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir- les tendió a ambas una tarjeta- cuento con ustedes- salió de allí y Hinata aun sentía su rostro arder. Ino por su parte leía ávidamente aquel pedazo de papel-

..

...

Hinata se encontraba sentada en su cama, había dejado a Ino en su casa y había corrido a refugiarse en su mazmorra, por llamarlo de alguna forma, se sentía humillada, deprimida, muy enojada y sobre todo, se sentía aburridamente sola. Vivía sola desde los diez años, ya que su padre viajaba mucho con su hermana, ella al ser la mayor, podía cuidarse más que Hanabi, por lo tanto, había aceptado quedarse en ese departamento, a falta de no quererse quedar en la mansión, que de todos modos estaría sola porque Hanabi requería muchos cuidados. Suspiro derrotada.

Odiaba todo aquello ¿Por qué a ella? Aparte de que odiaba a los hombres con todo su corazón, el único en el que se fijaba era el novio de otra de sus amigas, era patética. Se acostó en la cama y miró fijamente al cuadro en la cómoda, allí salían ella, su hermana y su padre, todos como una familia, si pudiera decirle que la llevara con él lo haría, pero sería muy injusta con Ino, su mejor amiga también vivía sola. ¡Demonios! Arrojo su almohada, luego el cojín, tomo con fuerza el oso de peluche, dispuesta a lanzarlo pero en el último momento se detuvo, acaricio a su osito y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos ¡odiaba estar sola en ese departamento! ¡Odiaba ser tan tonta para enamorarse del primer idiota que fue bueno con ella! Y sobre todo ¡Odiaba a los hombres!

Arrojo de nuevo todo contra la pared, dejando a su osito en la cama y empezó de nuevo su berrinche, ¡estúpidos hombres, estúpida soledad! ¡Estúpidos padre y hermana que se la Vivian viajando en lugar de estar con ella! Arrojo su zapato contra la pared, para después dejarse caer contra el suelo, vaya, eso de lanzar cosas sí que servía. Se levando de allí y camino hacia la cocina, se haría algo de comer, se bañaría y por último se iría a dormir, no tenía nada más que hacer, ese día no habían dejado tarea, estúpidos profesores, cuando no se los pedias te dejaban tarea para mil años y cuando querías distraerte con la tarea, los mal nacidos no dejaban ni un puñetero problema.

Se puso su delantal y después amarro su cabello, empezó a buscar las cosas en el refrigerador, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, bufo exasperada, mando una mirada al cielo y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, donde su vecino la recibía con su más cálida sonrisa y la claridad de sus ojos negros, obviamente era sarcasmo porque el desgraciado vecino, no sonreía, dos nunca dejaba ver sus ojos y tres, era su mejor amigo desde que eran niños.

- Hola- hablo la morena- ¿quieres cenar? Estaba a punto de hacer la cena.

- Hola- respondió en tono neutro- sería bueno cenar con los camaradas, Hinata- ella le restó importancia- ¿se puede saber porque tu expresión de felicidad?

- Por algo ridículo, no me hagas caso- el moreno se sentó y observo a Hinata preparar la cena- ¿y qué tal el trabajo? – por raro que pareciera, Shino era el único que no veía como un peligroso hombre hambriento de tonterías y mucho menos de aquellos que te engañaban- ¿irás a la escuela mañana?- aparte de que no lo veía como un hombre, era simplemente Shino, su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

- Ha habido algunos problemas con el personal, así que… me tuve que quedar un tiempo, siempre debemos ayudar a los camaradas- Hinata torció los ojos con una sonrisa, siempre decía eso- ¿Qué sucedió hoy?- ella negó, le sirvió de lo que había preparado y ambos agradecieron la comida- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Eh?- miro la tarjeta- oh… propaganda- la tomo y la escondió en su bolsillo- no he tenido tiempo de leerla ¿Qué te parece si después vemos una película? No tenemos tarea y no quiero dormir temprano- el moreno asintió y continuaron comiendo, Shino era por demás su único amigo varón, Ino y Sakura, las únicas mujeres a las que les hablaba o sea que… entenderán porque diablos se sentía tan solitaria, no tenía nada más que no fueran ellos. Miro a Shino, el joven siempre usaba paliacates cuando mesereaba en el restaurante donde trabajaba.

También usaba lentes oscuros, todo el tiempo ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, solo sabía que no le gustaba estar tan descubierto. Puso la película y miro hacia su amigo, el cual se encontraba en la cocina preparando las palomitas, siempre se preguntó porque ese chico no tenía novia, si era muy atento, era atractivo o eso creía ya que no veía a menudo su cara, además, era atento y muy buen platicador y… ¡oh! ¡¿A quién demonios engañaba?! Shino estaba igual o peor que ella.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas?- miro al moreno, llevaba algo en sus manos, frunció el ceño y camino hasta él- ¿Qué?

- Shino-kun- el asintió- ¡deja de salvar a todos los jodidos insectos que encuentres en mi cocina!- gruño hacia el moreno el cual salió volando.

..

...

A la mañana siguiente Hinata caminaba con la mochila al hombro, su uniforme como siempre mal colocado y con tenis en lugar de zapatos, odiaba vestirse bien. Miro hacia la casa de su amigo al final no habían terminado de ver la película porque Shino tenía un trabajo de repartidor, ahora se encontraría roncando bajo sus sabanas ¡maldito! Ella también quería dormir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, y saco la tarjeta que kakashi le dio.

No había visto que decía aquella hojita, en fin. Que más daba, no caería tan fácilmente en aquellas estupideces de ¿Amor? ¿Novio? Bah, pamplinas, empezó a caminar con más rapidez hasta llegar a la escuela, miro a sus compañeros de clase ¡Yupi! Más estúpidas horas rodeada de gente que no le agradaba, oh sí.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!- miro hacia su derecha y allí estaba Kiba- ¿y dime, como te fue con la declaración de ayer? Me entere que no fue fructífera- dijo con una sonrisa sardónica- Espero que ahora si- se acercó hasta poner su mano en la cintura de la joven-puedas tener ojos para alguien que siempre te ha esperado.- ella lo miro mosqueada a veces se preguntaba porque Shino lo tenía en tan buen concepto, pero ya no importaba.

- Un día de estos- Kiba sonrió- cuando los cerdos vuelen y los elefantes no tengan memoria- se zafo de su posesiva mano y avanzo hasta su lugar. Demonios.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, gracias al cielo. Por lo tanto, no tuvo que esperar mucho para hablar con su mejor amiga, aunque… mentiría si dijera que se dedicó a ignorar al profesor por la flojera que tenía, si ignoro al profesor, pero por la depresión que sentía. ¿Es que se le iba a quitar esa maña de deprimirse?

Se acomodó la mochila al hombro y espero a que Ino la alcanzara para poder irse, de todos modos pronto estaría en su trabajo de medio tiempo, claro, debía matar el tiempo con algo. Así que trabajaba en el mismo restaurante que Shino, solo que ella lo hacía de vez en cuando, porque en realidad dinero no le faltaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, de verdad que estaba demasiado sola, miro de nuevo la tarjeta ¿y si? Olvídalo, estaba completamente descartada esa idea, no entraría a una estúpida página de citas, porque apostaba que eso era aquel sitio, una casa de citas. No, no, y no definitivamente no. Ino a su lado la veía negar, estaba segura que pensaba en la propuesta de aquella página ¿le daría un empujoncito a su amiga? Sí, eso haría.

-Vamos a tu casa Hinata-chan- la morena la miro confundida- quiero ver películas, que mejor que estar en tu casa, rodeada con tu teatro en casa y viendo películas de terror- la morena sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar siguiendo a su amiga.

- Pero debo trabajar hoy- miro hacia Ino- recuerda que antier y ayer fueron mis días de descanso, así que…

- Oh, olvida el trabajo, déjaselo a la gente pobre como yo o tu vecino- ambas sonrieron, caminaron hacia la casa de la morena, al menos no quedaba lejos de allí. Llegaron después de unos minutos e Ino corrió directamente hasta la habitación de la morena, Hinata se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscar una película que no durara mucho para después correr hasta su trabajo pero…- ¡Sí!- frunció el ceño con extrañeza y luego levanto una ceja, que diantres. – Mira Hinata-chan- camino hasta su cuarto e Ino tenía la computadora afuera, claro. Ahora entendía que quería, ver porno-

- Yamanaka, llenaras de virus mi computadora si sigues viendo porno- la rubia la miro ofendida y Hinata se acercó hasta ella- dame eso y… ¿Qué diablos?- en la pantalla no había ninguna página para niños grandes, se encontraba otra cosa- ¿un formulario? ¿Planeas ganarte la lotería?

- No tonta- se hizo a un lado y jalo a Hinata para que se sentara, ambas miraron la pantalla- es para que pongas en las casillas a tu hombre perfecto- ella abrió los ojos- oh vamos, no me digas que las palabras de kakashi-san no te impresionaron- Hinata ahora tenía un rostro serio y los ojos entrecerrados- lo tomare como un si- empezó a leer- bien, empezare conmigo-

- ¡E-espera!- se miraron- y si es una página para secuestradores, digo. No todos los días ves a un idiota tipo hombres de negro con medio rostro cubierto y hablando tonterías- se detuvo, Shino era así- olvida lo que dije, si es posible- ambas empezaron a reír- ¿Qué se debe hacer?

-Al parecer solo debes llenar las casillas aquí- miraron- ¿bueno en la cama?- Hinata se sonrojo ante eso- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- miro de nuevo que barbaridades decía aquello- buen cocinero, un conquistador nato- torció los ojos- ¿Qué? Ese es el mío, búscate el tuyo- asintió inmediatamente- ¿guapo? Claro, veamos… ¿Celoso? Tal vez un poquito- empezó a teclear allí- ¿algo que le quieras agregar?

-E-en realidad no me importa- se sonrojo, miro a Ino y al final le arrebato la computadora- deja ya eso- ambas forcejaron con el aparato hasta que al final Ino se rindió- demonios, de todos modos no es como si fuera a llegar un hombre así ¿no lo crees?- Ino miraba con un puchero- basta, me tengo que ir a trabajar y tú te vas directito a tu casa, anda- ambas se miraron por largo rato hasta que Ino accedió, lo que no habían notado, era que el formulario había quedado incompleto… y así se había mandado- vámonos.

...

...

Hinata miraba su teléfono, recién había hablado con su padre durante su descanso en el trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿conclusión? No vendrían en un buen rato, demonios. Recargo su frente en la barra y un aura de depresión la cubrió, odiaba aquello. Una charola se dejó caer sobre su cabeza con cierta fuerza, causándole un ligero daño.

- ¡Auch!- miro con enojo a Shino- ¡oye!

- No te duermas, ya va a terminar tu descanso- Hinata cerró los ojos- Hiashi-sama no vendrá en un tiempo ¿verdad?- ella negó- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- ambos se sentaron y Hinata comenzó un escrutinio de su mejor amigo, era de cabello negro, algo agitado. ¿Se podría decir que era afro su peinado? No sabía, miro de nuevo y ahora usaba sus lentes oscuros, pero los pequeños, o sea que le daba un aire medio… medio… medio Shino. ¡No sabía cómo describirlo!- ¿Qué sucede?- ella negó, se recargo en él y el moreno solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

- No sé qué hare tanto tiempo sola- Shino miro a Hinata, ciertamente podría ser una chica algo agresiva y demás, pero era muy tierna en el fondo. ¡Claro! El fondo del fondo y lo más alejado de la superficie posible, ella no demostraba sus sentimientos. Desde que Hiashi-sama había decidió viajar por todos lados- ¿irás mañana a la escuela?- el asintió y ella sonrió un poco- vamos a trabajar- la vio levantarse, su short corto y de color azul, sus medias negras y esos raros tenis en sus pies. El delantal cubría más que el short. Su playera hasta el ombligo de color gris y su cabello tras un paliacate, que le había quitado a él. Sus ojos perla, tan fríos como un día nevado- ¿Qué sucede?- el negó, se levantó y camino hasta ella- ¿Shino?

-Debemos trabajar- asintió y empezó a caminar hacia las mesas del fondo- ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta?- no era un secreto que el sabía lo que ella pensaba de él, Shino y nada más.

..

..

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su sueño, espera ¿puerta? ¿Sueño? Se levantó como resorte y miro, que efectivamente había dormido con su ropa de ayer, eso quería decir que…. Shino la había traído hasta su casa, sonrió un poco. Al menos no estaba tan sola, la puerta comenzó a sonar más fuerte y ella frunció el ceño ¿Quién diablos seria? De seguro era Ino.

- ¡¿Qué?!- abrió la puerta y puso su ceño más fruncido y furioso que tenía, pero este dio paso a la confusión al ver quien estaba allí- ¿kakashi-san?

- Buenos días Hinata-chan- el raro hombre de negro se encontraba de pie junto a su puerta y detrás de él había una caja enorme- que bueno que accediste a la página, se podría decir que eres nuestra primera clienta- ella desencajo la mandíbula

- Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero- seguía diciendo mientras veía como los hombres metían esa caja en su casa y kakashi los despedía con la mano- pero, pero, pero, pero…-

- Te traigo a tu chico ideal- ella abrió los ojos espantada. Justo como lo pediste, es el modelo 01 Lover 01- ella sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo, pero…- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo…- recordó el incidente de ayer- ¡Ino! Estoy segura que la matare- miro a kakashi- oye, yo no lo pedí, ni siquiera terminamos de llenar el formulario cuando le quite la computadora a mi amiga y cerré la página-

- ¿Segura que lo cerraste?- abrió los ojos y kakashi se quitó sus lentes- bien… me temo que…- se puso jovial de nuevo- debes quedártelo, aquí está la factura, te hicimos un descuento del cinco por ciento ya que eres la primera clienta-.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cinco por ciento? Miro la factura y su alma se fue por los cielos- ¿tanto?- el asintió.

- Es por lo que pidieron- miro la lista, celoso, buen cocinero, guapo, bueno en la cama, se sonrojo ante eso, sarcástico, poco hablador- creí que pedirían algo más… más platicador, no lo sé- Hinata estrello su cabeza contra el suelo- ¡Oye!

- ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Matare a Ino!- empezó a elucubrar-. Sí, eso hare, la matare, despacito. Muy despacito- el peli plata miro con cierta gracia a la morena- en fin, lo devolveré, yo no lo quiero y…- la puerta de nuevo, abrió y delante de ella esta Ino- ¡tú!

- ¡¿Yo?! – Miro la caja detrás de ella- ¿llego?

- Así es, no pidieron muchas cosas, así que no pudimos hacernos un perfil muy bueno de él, pero… espero que les guste, allí esta la cuenta con propina aparte- Hinata tomo del saco a kakashi y lo saco de allí-

- ¿lo abrimos?- Ino miro a Hinata y ella negó- vamos, vamos, por favor- suspiraron y se acercaron a la caja, la cual tenía el letrero de frágil en ella- a la una, a las dos y a las- abrieron la caja y de ella salió una figura.

Ambas se detuvieron a mirar, su cabello negro y algo alborotado, su piel blanca, su nariz recta. Labios delgados, siguieron mirando y encontraron unos hombros anchos y pecho fuerte, desnudos… desnudos… siguieron bajando e Ino pego un grito mientras que Hinata se cubrió los ojos ¡Estaba desnudo!

- ¿Qué diablos?- dijo Hinata, tomo el instructivo- esta figura humanoide está diseñada para que usted, clienta, sea la mujer más dichosa del mundo, - miro al chico.- nunca se cansa- se sonrojo e Ino pego más gritos- ¡Cállate ya! Despertaras a Shino.

- Pero míralo- ella negó- esta… oh…- sonrió bobamente y Hinata la pego con el instructivo- pero esta frio- le puso una mano sobre el pecho- y se siente muy rígido- miro el instructivo- ¿Cómo se enciende?

- Veamos- empezaron a leer- olvídalo, que se quede rubia sonrió- hay que devolverlo.- en el instructivo decía que había que besarlo, obvio que no lo haría- vamos.

- Aww, pero es tan lindo- Hinata se mosqueo un poco, su rubia y maniaca amiga definitivamente había perdido la cabeza- solo un besito, di que sí, anda.

- No- miro al muchacho, ciertamente era guapo, pero hasta allí- ¡Ino, aléjate de él! ¡Ino!- pero la rubia comenzaba a acercar su rostro hacia el del androide- ¡Déjalo, yo lo hare!- la rubia sonrió triunfal y miro como Hinata se sonrojaba mientras se acercaba al muchacho, cerro fuertemente los ojos y beso la nariz del muñeco- ¡Ya está!

- ¡Ahí no! Es en la boca- Hinata miro entre asustad ay mosqueada a su amiga- vamos, vamos- se acercó de nuevo y con sumo cuidado, demasiado lento. Se acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre los del muñeco, obviamente era su primer beso, pero… - ¡Ya está! No fue tan malo ¿o sí?

- Cállate, ahora, déjame ir a vestirme para ir a la escuela- ambas asintieron-

- Diablos- Hinata se volteó espantada hacia Ino, la cual también la miraba espantada.

- ¿Por qué demonios dices diablos?- hablo la rubia- ya lo besaste, no fue para tanto.

- Yo creí que habías sido tu- ambas abrieron los ojos mientras se miraban.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes podría pasarme unos pantalones? Odio estar desnudo- ambas miraron con miedo al moreno que se encontraba de pie delante de ellas, de pie… desnudo, con toda su anatomía al aire. – Hola- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, Hinata sintió los colores subir por todo su rostro hasta cubrir el ultimo cabello en su cabeza y el mareo la ataco-¡Oye!-

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? Díganme, aviso antes que nada. Me inspire en un manga que se llama "mi novio absoluto" pero obvio, va a ser completamente diferente, las que hayan leído ese hermoso manga, no me dejaran mentir, el muchacho era jodidamente bueno y este va a ser jodidamente sarcástico y mala onda xD jajajajaja, anden, anden, díganme que les pareció, por fis, por fis. XD<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les guste y si no, se borra xD Jajaja total, no me costó escribirlo (sarcasmo) Jajaja ok no, nos vemos luego y gracias de ante mano. Nos vemos.**

**Kasai.**


	2. Mascota

**Aloha! por fin llegue! xd jajajajaja ok ok, hace mucho que no subia capitulo, no es mi culpa, en mi defensa diré que pasaron muchas cosas xD jajajajaja**

**Casi me les muero! xD bueno ya, si tanto drama, es que tuve como que un mini infarto (y no hablo de esos que te dan por ver a un chico guapo) si no uno de a debis xD jajajaja fue leve, pero aun asi se sintio horrible, y luego me cai mientras adornaba mi casa y como que... quede medio ida, pero ya, por fin salio el capitulo, espero que les guste xD jajajajajaa nos vemos abajo. **

**Summary: ¿Chico perfecto? ¿Amante increible? ¿Chica fria y chico perfecto? Hinata se encuentra en la peor etapa amorosa de su vida, conclusion¡ hasta las abejas tienen más suerte en ello, pero ph sorpresa. ¿Vendedores raros? ¿Amigas maniacas? ¿Familiares abandonadores? receta perfecta para el desastre, xD jajaja ok pesimo summary, pero ... no se me ocurre nada más... am.. ¿Sasuhina? xD**

**Rating: T/M (por situaciones muy, pero muy extrañas entre ellos xD jajaja)  
><strong>

**Pareja principal: Sasuhina, shino hina.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mascota.<strong>

Hinata parpadeo levemente, tratando de encontrar la lucidez perdida ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a todos lados y se encontró con Ino sentada junto a su cama, la rubia sonrió al verla despertar y empezó a parlotear hasta por los codos, pero Hinata no captaba nada de lo que decía. ¿Qué hacia Ino en su casa? Cerró de nuevo los ojos y cuando los abrió, un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos negros estaba detrás de Ino. Empezó a verlo fijamente y él le devolvía la mirada, con burla por supuesto, pero aun así la miraba… entonces todo cayo como tromba sobre ella.

Vendedor raro, chico máquina, maquina desnuda, amante imparable, Ino viendo porno. ¡Oh por dios! Todo era real ¡Era malditamente real! Miro al dichoso tipo delante de ella y ahora sí, estaba vestido, con unos pantalones ¿de quién serian? Empezó a hiperventilar, pero Ino la calmo poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

- Digamos que tu atento vecino nos prestó ropa- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Shino sabe que "eso" está aquí?- dijo, señalando al "Eso" que no era más que el muñeco raro con forma de muchacho jodidamente guapo.

- No, es más simple que eso, fui a la lavandería del edificio y la encargada me pidió que trajera la ropa del vecino así que… me robe unos pantalones- le sonrió lo más linda que pudo y Hinata se volvió a tirar en su cama- todo está bien, es solo mientras que Sasuke-kun consigue ropa nueva y…-

- Espera ¿Sasuke?- miro al chico en cuestión y este sonrió de lado- ¿le pusiste nombre? Ino no hagas eso, son como las mascotas, debes quedártelos una vez que les pones un nombre.

- Mascota mis huevos- Hinata se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el muchacho, no parecía de esos mal hablados- si aquí alguien va a ser la mascota, me temo que serás tú- le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que las rodillas de Hinata temblaran, bendita cama en la que estaba sentada, sino, se habría caído de inmediato- y nadie me puso nombre, Sasuke es Mi nombre- ella asintió- bien… por donde empezamos- ambas chicas se quedaron perplejas. – quieres que esto sea en el cuarto ¿verdad? Bien… podrías empezar poniéndote algo más coqueto que eso.

- ¡Si, porno gratis!-

- ¡I-idiota! ¿Qué diablos dices?- le arrojo una almohada a Ino, se puso de pie y la agarro por la chamarra para después sacarla al pasillo y una vez allí, dejarla caer- ¡Vete a casa!

- Aww, quieres el show solo para ti- dijo con pena. Y todavía que te conseguía semejante muñeco- Hinata entrecerró los ojos- ¡Ya me voy! Mañana quiero detalles sucios- la morena le lanzo su tenis. El cual termino yéndose con la rubia en el elevador.

- Demonios- cerro la puerta, se recargo en ella- ¿Qué diablos hice? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- decía mientras se daba unos golpecitos con la madera de la puerta, pero se detuvo al sentir unas manos en su vientre, las cuales subían despacio por su cintura, sus costillas y pasaban a centímetros de sus pechos. Tomo color inmediatamente, eso era…- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- se cubrió con sus propias manos y lanzo una patada que fue detenida por el muchacho.

- He de decirte, novia- ella abrió los ojos- novia no, mascota. Que tienes unos pechos sencillamente enormes- se sonrojo- me pregunto que podremos hacer con ellos- era todo, mataría a ese muñequito y se lo enviaría en pedazos a kakashi- ¿podríamos empezar?- susurro a centímetros de ella ¿Cuándo llego? Lo miro fijamente, Sasuke se había acercado lo suficiente como para pegar su cuerpo al de ella y dejarla completamente pegada a la puerta, sus manos bajaron por sus piernas y la morena no salía de su asombro, para ser un robot, era bastante cálido y sus movimientos eran suaves.

- ¿q-que haces?- él no contesto, simplemente acerco su rostro al de ella y Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué demonios no lo partía en dos como había dicho? Sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, apretó los ojos con fuerza al igual que los labios, eso no estaba bien, nada bien… sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre su cintura, invitándola a relajarse, pero no podía, es decir… estaba allí, solo había presionado sus labios contra los de ella, pero nada más, sus caricias eran suaves, cálidas- b-basta- susurro completamente sonrojada y vulnerable, como pocas veces se podía ver. Lástima que eso fue aprovechado por el moreno, el cual por fin sello sus bocas.

..

..

Hinata estaba completamente roja mientras sentía el suave roce entre ellos, las manos de Sasuke de nuevo se apretaron a su cintura eliminando las distancias, que por cierto eran nulas, ella gimió un poco, pero aun así… sintió una húmeda caricia, eso era… ¿era su lengua? Se vio obligada a abrir la boca y una lucha interna aconteció dentro, sus piernas flaquearon ¡Dios! Solo era un beso y mira como estaba. Sasuke se separó de ella y sonrió de lado al verla aun con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, se aproximó de nuevo hacia ella, pero el sonido del teléfono hizo que Hinata lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que no le hizo nada.

- ¡¿d-diga?!- contesto de inmediato y Sasuke se tiró en el sillón mientras la observaba hablar por teléfono, su gesto aburrido y semejante al de un gato- ¡n-no! E-estoy bien- el moreno paro la oreja ¿con quién hablaría?- n-no es nada papá, solo estaba viendo una película- sonrió de lado ante eso, esa chica mentía hasta a su propia familia- d-de terror- frunció el ceño ¿de terror? ¿Se refería a la película que supuestamente estaba viendo?- si… ya me habían comentado que no vendrían- siguió analizando las acciones y gestos de su nueva mascota y se sorprendió de verla sentarse como si nada al lado suyo, es más, él había pasado a segundo plano- n-no te preocupes… pasare la navidad sola… por cuarto año consecutivo- abrió los ojos ¿navidad? ¿Qué era eso? – no es reproche… que se diviertan- su tono de voz era suave, nada que ver cómo le había hablado hace un momento, esa chica era extraña- también te quiero, saluda a Hanabi-chan y a Neji-nisan por mí- sonrió- por cierto… ¿podrías mandarme dinero? Creo que necesitare comprar más cosas- asintió y volvió a sonreír, de manera melancólica- t-te quiero papá. – colgó el teléfono y suspiro cansadamente.

- Oye- hablo Sasuke acercándose a ella, lo cual provoco un grito de sorpresa en la morena- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- dijo tirado en el suelo, lo había asustado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!- ambos se veían con desprecio aunque Hinata aún estaba sonrojada- ¿no se supone que te guardarías en tu caja y se apagarías? Muñeco inservible.

- ¿Inservible? Solamente porque no pude terminar lo que empezamos ¿me llamas inservible?- se acercó hasta ella - ¿quieres que continuemos? Apuesto que podemos llegar aún más lejos sin la llamada- Hinata apretó los puños, ese cretino era… era eso, un cretino- ¿Qué harás?

- Devolverte- agarro sus hombros desnudos y empezó a empujarlo hasta casi meterlo en la caja.- ¡Con un demonio, metete!

- ¡Suéltame!- ambos terminaron forcejeando en el suelo y Sasuke termino encima de ella ante un descuido- ¡Ja! Nunca podrás conmigo- sonrió de lado y triunfalmente- ahora si- Hinata miro con miedo como ese sujeto se acercaba de nuevo, eso era violación a su espacio personal ¿se podía demandar a un muñeco? Cerró los ojos.- diablos.

- ¡Hinata! ¿estas allí?- la morena se levantó como trueno, tirando a Sasuke y haciendo que adoptara de nuevo su posición de gato berrinchudo, o sea… tirado en el suelo, apoyado sobre su codo izquierdo y tamborileando con su dedo índice de la mano derecha- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Oí gritos y el teléfono.

- ¡E-estoy bien!- Shino se encontraba delante de ella, tenía el pantalón del pijama casi a media nalga, revelando sus boxes negros, no tenía playera, no tenía lentes y su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca- ¿q-que haces aquí? C-creí que estarías en la escuela- era la primera vez que se fijaba así en su amigo el cual se rasco un poco la cabeza, sus ojos eran afilados y de color negro, su pecho musculoso al igual que sus brazos, pero no demasiado exagerado y perfectamente esculpido con unos abdominales, literalmente Hinata tenía la boca abierta.

- Tuve trabajo anoche- se talló de nuevo los ojos, su tono de voz calmado hacían parecer que no era la gran cosa y que no estaba cansado, pero su aspecto decía todo lo contrario- ¿y tú?

- Después de que me trajeras- bajo la vista y se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco, ya tenía bastante de tanto puto sonrojo- g-gracias- se cruzó de brazos- desperté tarde y…- se detuvo, diablos, no podía decir "un vendedor raro me trajo un maldito muñeco inservible y pervertido que está justo en la sala" abrió los ojos, ¡LA sala!- e Ino estaba en casa, por cierto, me trajo tu ropa de la lavandería- el moreno asintió, se dispuso a pasar, pero las manos de Hinata lo detuvieron- ¡Yo la traigo!- entro corriendo al departamento, agarro por las piernas a Sasuke, haciendo que se quejara levemente, le metió un calcetín en la boca y con eso lo aventó a su habitación, cerro la puerta y regreso corriendo con la ropa de Shino.

- Gracias- tomo sus ropas- entonces me voy, tengo que trabajar en la tarde- ella asintió, de verdad que no se imaginaba que Shino fuera tan guapo, antes era solo Shino, pero ahora… ¡Nah! De seguro era por el pervertido muñeco del diablo, era por eso que ahora veía así a su mejor amigo- escucha… después de trabajar.

- d-debo ir a c-comprar unas cosas. Dijo avergonzada, había recordado al muriendo muñeco ese llamado Sasuke- veré si puedo terminar antes y vayamos a ver una película- el moreno asintió, lo vio caminar hacia el departamento vecino y cerrar la puerta-. ¡Diablos!

- ¿Es tu novio?- pego otro grito, escucharon el "¿Estas bien?" que lanzo Shino desde la otra puerta y ella respondió que si- ¡Deja de gritar así!

- ¡Deja de aparecerte como muerto detrás de mí!- gruño en respuesta.- y no, no es mi novio, es mi amigo- Sasuke levanto una ceja y ella bufo- no sé qué demonios hago explicándote cosas que no vas a entender- paso directo a la sala siendo seguida por el moreno, el cual veía con una sonrisa de lado como ella se agachaba a recoger el instructivo- ¿Cómo diablos te apagas? ¿Qué debo hacer? – Tomo el teléfono de la cocina y marco el teléfono de la tarjetita- ¿kakashi-san? Soy Hinata- Sasuke empezó a revisar la alacena y empezó a sacar todo lo que encontraba- quisiera saber ¿Cómo diablos te devuelvo este muñeco?

- ¿no te ha gustado? ¿Tan pronto descubriste que su ritmo era diferente al de todos los chicos?- ella le grito al auricular- está bien, está bien.

- Solo dime como devolverlo- miro hacia Sasuke, el cual ahora estaba cortando los ingredientes en la tabla y mezclándolos en una olla puesta sobre el fuego-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es un pervertido! Además, me traerá muchos problemas si se queda… e-espera ¿no puedo devolverlo?

- Me temo que no Hinata-chan- Hinata se sobo la sien ante lo escuchado- digamos que… son políticas. Tienes que pagar una módica cantidad para devolverlo y aun no has pagado por adquirirlo.

- Diablos- mordió su uña- se lo regalare a Ino, ella lo pidió en primer lugar- se asomó por detrás de la espalda de Sasuke y se sorprendió de ver el estofado a punto de terminarse- supongo que lo puedo regalar ¿no?

-No- ella gruño una majadería- que boquita, pero no, no puedes regalarlo. Supongo que tú lo besaste ¿no?- se sonrojo ante eso- eso significa que te pertenece a ti, lo dice en el manual. Además, solo llevas un día con él, bueno. Ni un día- ella bufo- dale una oportunidad a Sasuke-kun – Hinata bufo molesta. Estúpido kakashi.

- ten- se separó del auricular y abrió los ojos, tenía un estofado delante de ella, un tazón de arroz y algunos condimentos, así como una taza de té- debes comer bien- lo miro por largo rato- ¿te has enamorado de mí, mascota? No te culpo, - Hinata le enseño el dedo medio.- como sea, debo ponerme a trabajar, tu departamento no está especialmente sucio, pero podría estar mejor, tu irás a la escuela y no aparecerás por aquí hasta la tarde_

- ¿Qué? Pero ya es tarde y…- miro de nuevo el teléfono- lo siento kakashi-san, debo irme, tu muñeco del mal me está mandando a la escuela- colgó el aparato- ¿Cómo que vaya a la escuela? – Sasuke no le hizo caso, empezó a recoger todo lo que encontró y Hinata bufo molesta, odiaba a los entrometidos como él- está bien, solo no te excedas. – Salió minutos después con su mochila al hombro y se sorprendió de ver a Shino salir también de su casa- ¿vas a ir a la escuela?

- Ya he faltado muchas veces- ella asintió- ¿tú también irás?

- Resulta que ahora tengo una molesta e inservible niñera- dijo con toda la intención de que Sasuke la escuchara, pero no estaba segura de sí lo había hecho- ¿nos vamos juntos?- el moreno asintió, ahora que estaba bien vestido, con su sudadera debajo de su suéter escolar y todo cubierto como era su costumbre, se sentía más tranquila, tal vez si había sido la influencia de ese muñeco perverso- ¿me quede dormida antes de terminar el turno?

- Algo así- ambos caminaban con una cálida atmosfera, desde que Shino y ella se habían conocido, habían hecho una especie de clic que solo haces con tus amigos del alma, sentía que Shino era su alma gemela, alguien que estaría por siempre a su lado, su mejor amigo- llegamos, pasa tu primero- ambos caminaron por los pasillos desiertos, vaya que si era algo tarde, pero no tanto- ¿podemos pasar?

- ¿eh? Ah, sí, adelante- dijo el profesor en turno, Hinata corrió a sentarse hasta el fondo y capto la mirada de Ino, la cual le hacía señas alegres desde atrás, torció los ojos- ¿Por qué el retraso jóvenes?

- Anoche tuvimos turno nocturno en el restaurante- contesto Shino- por eso, sentimos llegar tarde Azuma-sensei- Hinata miro al sensei en cuestión, desde que su esposa estaba embarazada, no era tan estricto, pero aun así. La clase continúo sin contratiempos y Hinata tomaba todos los apuntes que había en el pizarrón y pescaba las palabras importantes que decía Azuma-sensei.

..

..

Es cierto que trataba de poner todo su empeño en la clase, pero también recordaba a ese molesto muñeco, se supone que debía ser un chico perfecto y solo la hacía enojar ¿Cómo diablos el chico perfecto te iba a hacer enojar de esa forma? Suspiro cansada y miro por la ventana, el paisaje nublado y con un poco de viento le hacían compañía, al menos… lo devolvería esta tarde y que se lo dieran a otra. Aunque kakashi había dicho que no era posible.

Su rostro se azoto contra la mesa y todos pegaron un brinco ante el estruendo, Shino e Ino la miraron fijamente, ambos confundidos por su acción. Vaya chica más rara, Ino sonrió tiernamente, de seguro era por su nuevo amigo que ella estaba así, pero no importaba, no la dejaría devolverlo, ella debía aprender a lidiar con eso y más porque no estaría a su lado estas vacaciones, debía dejarla en buenas manos. Miro hacia el pelinegro, se sorprendió al verlo también con una imperceptible sonrisa, eso significaba que…

- ¿Se encuentra bien Hyuga-san?- pregunto Azuma, pero Hinata no contesto. ¿Hinata-san?- todos se asomaron a ver hacia la chica, cuando esta se levantó de inmediato.

- ¡E-estoy bien!- azuma suspiro y al final volvió al frente a continuar con su clase y Hinata se pregunta ¿Qué demonios hacia azotando sus cabeza contra la mesa? – d-diablos- estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada y sabía que parecía un tomate justo ahora. Una notita cayó en su pupitre, abrió el papel y miro el contenido "¿estás bien?" Shino se encontraba mirando hacia ella en ese momento, asintió y le sonrió, después otra nota llego "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese muñequito para que ahora estés así?" se sonrojo, miro a Ino y negó rotundamente "nada" le lanzo el papelito e Ino se decepciono.

Pero lo más raro fue la tercera nota que llego "¿Pensando en mí?" se sonrojo ¿Sasuke estaba allí? Levanto la vista, pero su sonrojo paso a la palidez al ver a Kiba con una sonrisa, había sido él, arrugo el papelito y después le enseño el dedo medio, volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios, total, ya había divagado mucho.

La hora del descanso llego y con ello Ino arrastro a Hinata por toda la escuela. Shino como siempre se había quedado en el salón completando las tareas que les habían dejado hasta ahora, como trabaja casi todo el día, ¿cómo podía aguantar semejante ritmo? En fin, llegaron al patio e Ino comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía hasta el momento de los muñecos que reemplazarían a los hombres.

- ¿entonces debo quedármelo?- Ino asintió y Hinata bufo- he de decir que cocina bien-

- ¿cocina?- asintió- ¡ya l amo más!- ambas empezaron reír, por raro que pareciera. Ino era su mejor amiga y eso lo apreciaba mucho-por cierto- la miro fijamente- no poder estar contigo estas vacaciones, mi papá quiere que vaya a verlo, y como tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, acepte ir-bajo la vista, su papá solo había llamado para decir que estarían muy lejos esa navidad y que esperaban que se divirtiera con sus amigos-¿Hinata-chan? No te deprimas, estarás con Shino y Sasuke-kun- ella asintió- ¿tu familia no vendrá?

- Están cerrando unos nuevos negocios y Hanabi tomara clases particulares- asintió- no importa, diviértete con tu papá. Apuesto a que ambos terminaran llorando cunado se acaben las vacaciones- Ino le sonrió-bueno, vamos a clases.

- Sakura-chan, tebba.- se puso tiesa… todavía que se había confesado ayer y que la habían bateado ayer, no estaba lista para verlos- vamos adentro, hace mucho frio- pero la pelirosa se detuvo delante de ellas, su ceño estaba un poco fruncido, pero también se formaba la confusión en sus ojos jade- ¿Sakura-chan? Oh, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan- les sonrió a ambas y Hinata asintió, algo le decía que no era los buenos días lo que pensaba darle Sakura.

- ¿puedo hablar contigo?- ella asintió, se alejaron ambas chicas y tanto Ino como Naruto se preocuparon ¿Qué habría pasado?

- ¿Sabes que quiere con Hinata-chan?- él negó- estoy preocupada- Naruto asintió.- oye, sabes que lo de la confesión quedo zanjado ¿verdad? Ayer hablamos con ella y no parecía tan molesta.

- Lo sé, yo también hable con Sakura-chan. Ahora su rostro estaba serio-pero… no lo sé… estaba bien hace un rato hasta que…- medito ¿con quién había hablado Sakura para ponerse de esa forma? - ¡Sakura-chan!- pero ella no se detuvo, empezó a caminar de vuelta a la escuela, muy enojada- nos vemos Ino-chan, dile a Hinata-chan que lo sentimos, ambos- ella asintió y lo vio correr tras su novia. Hinata estaba de pie allí, con los puños apretados.

- ¿Hinata-chan?- pero ella no respondió,- ¿Hinata-chan?- solo le dirigió una pequeña mirada antes de correr tras Naruto y Sakura- ¡diablos, Hinata-chan!- la vio entrar al salón, tomar sus cosas y salir de nuevo apresurada- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¡Hey! ¿Ya te vas?- Kiba estaba delante de ella, le sonrió como siempre- ¿podemos irnos juntos? Sé que estarás aburrida, pero yo puedo encargarme de eso- ella solo apretó más los puños, tomo por las solapas a Kiba- ¿eh?

- ¡Desaparece de mi vista!- le gruño, su rodilla se dejó caer sobre la entrepierna del joven haciendo que se doblara de inmediato.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- pero ella no regreso, ni siquiera le hizo caso- diablos- camino hacia el salón de Naruto y Sakura, ellos eran de otro salón, por lo tanto, no se mirarían tan seguido y no habría un ambiente incomodo- ¿Qué diablos le dijiste?- pero Sakura no levanto la vista- ¡Acaba de salir corriendo de aquí!- bajo la vista- ¡Sakura!

- Le dije que no se acercara de nuevo a Naruto- Ino dejo caer su puño sobre lamosa-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

-Sí hubiera sido nada mas eso ella no estaría así, la conozco mejor que tu Sakura- la pelirosa apretó los puños- te lo advierto, si algo le sucede, vendré por ti. Serás muy mi amiga, pero recuerda a quien le acabas de dar la espalda- apretó los puños- Hinata-chan y yo hablamos ayer, lo de tu novio estaba zanjado, nadie se metería con él y ella quería evitarlos a los dos-sus ´puños seguían apretados- piensa lo que quieras.- salió del salón y se topó con Naruto- Hinata-chan salió corriendo de aquí- abrió los ojos- iré a buscarla, tu intenta sacarle qué diablos piensa tu novia para hacerla enojar así.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- hablo Shino,- la vi tomar sus cosas y salir de aquí- miraron y Kiba apenas se iba incorporando- iré a buscarla

-No, yo iré a buscarla- el negó- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es peligroso, mejor lleva mis cosas a casa- ella asintió, espera ¿sus cosas? ¿Casa? ¡Sasuke-kun!- la encontrare- asintieron.

..

..

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la sala, por fin había dejado esa casa rechinando de limpia, vaya que se sentía satisfecho con él mismo, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué haría? Ya hasta había hecho la comida para su mascota. Una lucecita roja se prendió pro dentro de su cabeza, eso era… bufo molesto, ella debía haber metido la pata en algo. Se levantó de allí, pero la lucecita roja seguía prendida ¿Qué habría pasado? El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y el pego un brinco, se supone que nadie debía saber que él estaba allí.

Tomo su escoba y con ella descolgó el auricular, pero no contesto, se pegó el aparato al oído y capto la voz de la rubia maniaca de esta mañana, frunció el ceño ante el mensaje dado, Hinata se había ido de la escuela. Diablos, colgó el teléfono y salió hasta el balcón, se atravesó a la puerta vecina. Tomaría algo de ropa prestada. Estúpida niña ¿ahora donde se habría metido? Frunció el ceño.

Una vez puesta la ropa volvió a salir al balcón, se paró sobre el barandal y escruto fijamente la ciudad, la lucecita roja lo hacía consciente de la presencia de su mascota, con ella podía saber si ella estaba bien o estaba en peligro, incluso su ubicación. Apretó los puños, alguien la había hecho enojar, era un cumulo de emociones encontradas, maldita sea. Cerro los ojos y se dejó caer desde ese quinceavo piso hasta abajo, cayendo de pie sobre el pavimento y captando la atención de muchos allí. Empezó a caminar como si nada y a paso rápido, ese vecino no tenía ropa buena, debía enseñarle a vestirse. Se había tenido que poner un tenis y una camisa negra. Con el pantalón que anteriormente le había quitado.

Sus pasos eran seguros y rápidos, ella estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Estaba enojado, tonta niña, haciéndolo preocupar, bueno… no era preocupar, tal vez porque era su mascota. Llego hasta la avenida principal, estaba cerca de allí, pero no lograba ubicarla con la vista, empezó a seguir de nuevo las emociones de Hinata y por fin dio con un parque no muy lejos de allí.

"¿Con que diciendo que mi novio me dejara por ti?" eso era mentira "¿Llevas toda la semana diciéndolo Hinata? Creí que eras mi amiga ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" ella no lo había dicho, pero no sabía quién había sido. Estúpidos mal entendidos, ella había entendido bien el concepto anterior, pero ahora…

- ¿Hinata-chan? – Pego un brinco al ver delante de ella Ino- supuse que estarías aquí- le sonrió cálidamente- creo que Sakura nos debe una explicación- ella asintió- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- negó- Hinata-chan…

- Yo…-pero se calló al sentir una presencia a su espalda y más cuando unos brazos pasaron por su cintura y una frente se pegó a su nuca- p-pero…- miro hacia atrás y unos mechones negros y alborotados estaban allí.

- No vuelvas a preocuparme así mascota tonta- apretó los puños en las cadenas del columpio- mascota tonta, debes decirme a dónde vas todo el tiempo y si sales de la escuela, debes llamarme- Hinata se quedó allí, con Sasuke abrazado a su espalda e Ino tomándoles fotos a ambos.

- N-no necesito que te p-preocupes por mí- el solo sonrió de lado y apretó su cintura- g-gracias… a l-los dos- por raro que parezca, tal vez ese muñeco no era tan inservible- yo… quiero ir a casa.

- De ninguna manera- hablo Sasuke una vez que se soltó de ella- iremos a comprarme ropa, tu tonto vecino no tiene nada bueno y acabo de pasar una vergüenza terrible al salir así, todo por buscarte- ambas chicas por fin reparaban e su aspecto, que si bien no era tan malo, no parecía que a él le gustara- vamos- tomo su mano y con ello empezó a jalarla- nos vemos rubia rara, dile al vecino que gracias.- ella asintió confundida, pero era tan lindo verlos juntos, Hinata con su sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas y él tomando su mano para llevarla. Debía atesorar ese recuerdo por siempre, empezó a tomarles fotos.

- gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo al aire, ya se habían ido, pero ella había creído que no haría nada e incluso las había encontrado a las dos, aunque ¿Dónde estaría Shino?

..

..

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la tienda, debía encontrar al maldito responsable de que Sakura le dijera eso, o no podría vivir tranquila nunca más. Estúpidos alborotadores y creadores de conflictos entre las amigas. Siguió renegando en su consciencia que ella no había hecho nada malo y que si la pelirosa pensaba dejar de hablarle y creerle a otros, seria asunto suyo. Estaba tan medita en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Sasuke salió, vestido. Tampoco vio su mosqueo y mucho menos cuando decidió lanzarle el zapato a la cabeza-

- ¡ay!- se levantó furiosa- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Eres mi mascota, debes aplaudir mi buen gusto- dijo como respuesta,- ¿o prefieres verme desnudo?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, lo cual causo que Hinata le aventara el zapato de regreso.

- ¿E-es todo lo que llevaras?- ya llevaban varios conjuntos de ropa y de paso el que traía puesto, unos pantalones negros con unas botas de cuero negras, una playera de cuello redondo con tres botones de color blanco y un saco que se ajustaba a su espalda y su cintura.

- Si- miro una palestina gris- también esto- empezó a terminar de vestirse y Hinata quedo con la boca abierta, vaya que sabía vestirse el cretino- ¿te gusto? No te culpo- le enseño el dedo medio. – Llevare eso y este puesto- miro hacia atrás y tomo las prendas que se había quitado- y esto mándelo a quemar, es un insulto a mis ojos.

- ¡O-oye! Eso es de Shino- se lo arrebato a la trabajadora y lo guardo en su mochila- ¿Cómo diablos le voy a explicar el que te hayas llevado su ropa, cretino?

- No lo harás, mejor la quemas y asunto arreglado- ella negó- vamos- volvió a tomar su mano y Hinata medito- Dinero.

- ¿Ah? Oh cierto, yo pago- le tendió su cartera y Sasuke comenzó a sacar el dinero, pero se detuvo a ver una fotografía, ¿Quiénes son? Pregunto- mi familia- dijo sin más- paga ya, y vámonos- le tendieron todas sus bolsas y Hinata bufo. Eres peor que una mujer ¿Ino metió en tu sistema, pretencioso, vanidoso y ególatra?

- No, eso viene con el modelo- ella miro al cielo-además de que todo quiere decir lo mismo, vámonos- volvió a sujetar su mano, como había salido cuatro horas antes de la salida normal, ahora era muy temprano- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- su ceño ahora estaba fruncido mientras caminaban por ahí, muchas chicas volteaban a verlo, pero él no le hacía caso a ninguna- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la escuela? Ino me llamo, estaba muy asustada.

- Fue un problema, con una amiga- el asintió- no le prestes atención y…- se sonrojo- ¡¿Qué diablos hago contándote mi vida?! ¡Eso no te importa!- jalo la mano de Hinata hasta pegarla a su pecho, se aferró de nuevo a su cintura y ella lo miro con cierto temor.

- Soy tu novio ahora, o sea que me perteneces y todo lo que te suceda será de mi incumbencia, porque eso significa ser un novio- los ojos perla de Hinata se centraron en sus ojos negros- y porque pateare el trasero de todo aquel imbécil que te haga llorar, enojar, o siquiera se atreva a poner sus ojos sobre ti ¿Por qué? Porque eres mía, hiciste una compra por mí, tú me despertaste y ahora debes estar contenta con el modelo- Sasuke se acercó hasta sus labios y robo un casto beso- ¿de acuerdo?

- S-suéltame, nos están viendo- pero él no la soltó- e-está bien, está bien- sonrió de lado. Se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y el beso, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa, empezó a forcejear en sus brazos, pero era obvio que no la soltaría, diablos ¿en que se había metido?

- Vámonos, quiero dormir. Tu casa no es fácil de limpiar- jalo de nuevo la mano de una sonrojada y sumisa Hinata, muy pocos lograban hacer que se sintiera tan tímida- mañana te dejare en la escuela y me dirás quien es tu dichosa amiga, arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas- lo miro asustada- sin peros- ella asintió. Tal vez… no fuera tan malo tener a ese inservible muñeco.

Shino miraba fijamente desde otra acera, esa era Hinata con un raro chico. ¿Cuándo había conseguido novio? Se quitó los lentes y froto el puente de su nariz, al menos ella estaba bien, pero ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué Hinata dejaba que la llevara casi a rastras? ¿Por qué parecía tan sumisa de pronto? Vaya… cada vez entendía menos a la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí ¿Qué tal? Sí, noxD Jajaja, en fin. No sé, me dio risa, ojo, no es anti Sakura, así que no empiecen a decir cosas malas hacia la pelirosa. Segundo, en el siguiente capítulo se aclarara qué onda, quien fue el maldito mentiroso ¿estamos? xD Jajaja gracias por su apoyo, me hizo feliz que les agradara la historia, xD<strong>

**Espero meter más situaciones entre Sasuke y Hinata y pondremos un poquito más el lado tsundere de esa Hyuga, obviamente porque es Hinata RTN así que… ya veremos que sucede y sabremos un poco del pasado de Hinata-chan, pero así, leve, también… no sé qué más xD Jajaja espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Respondiendo reviews **

**Azuka Uchiha: Shh! no reveles la sorpresa xD jajajaja ntc. Pero aun asi shh! xD jajajajajaja, gracias por comentar. nos vemos el siguiente xD**

**Ciielo Riin: jajajaja si vas a leer ese manga, no lo leas mientras lees este, porque te vas a confundir xD jajaja segundo, muchas gracias por comentar me has hecho feliz :D jajaja nos vemos el siguiente y lamento la demora. **

**Uchihinata20- jajaja la verdad las ideas vienen después de ver varios animes y sacar cosas y luego se hace solita la idea xD jajajaja gracias por tus elogios xD jajaja, por cierto, no es taaan parecido al ,manga, va a ser más como una contraparte? xD jajaja espero que te siga gustando y nos vemos despues xD**

**Hisa Uchiha- servida! xD jajaja gracias por comentar xD**

**Akai Tsuki27: jajaja aqui ta xD gracias por comentar.**

**Rose101226: aqui esta la conti! gracias por comentar xD**

**KDS: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! gracias xD**

**Guest: jjajajaja muchas gracias, por comentar y darte una vuelta por aqui, espero que te guste el capitulo y lamento la demora.**

**Mitsuji Hitsagi: lastima que aun no estan a la venta xD jajajaja gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo xD**

**Ahora si descarriadas del mal xD jajajaa espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente, muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**Kasai**


	3. Perderte

**Aloha! lo se, lo se, mucho rato sin actualizar, va para mes y cachito o es ya mes y medio. XD Lo siento! de verdad que ahora si... las vacaciones me secuestraron secuestradamente xD jajajaja**

**en fin... espero que les guste el capitulo, nos vemos abajo y ya xD**

**Rating T/M (Por situaciones subidas de tono y posible lemmon) **

**Pareja principal. Sasuhina, Shinohina.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Perderte"<strong>

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente a la escuela, como siempre, un lindo y radiante día soleado, los pájaros cantan, ella es la persona más feliz del mundo y no tiene preocupaciones… ¡¿A quién engañaba?! No había ni un rastro de sol, no habían pájaros cantando, no era la persona más feliz del mundo y mucho menos era el mejor de los días ¿Saben por qué? Porque ese endiablado muñeco caminaba a su lado, como siempre, luciendo tan bien el infeliz. Miro recelosamente a su espalda y Sasuke caminaba a paso tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos de sus janes azules.

- ¿Qué sucede mascota?- dijo con burla-¿no te gustó lo de esta mañana? Debo agregar que a mí tampoco, si fueras menos frígida podríamos tener más química- Hinata se sonrojo violentamente para después darse la vuelta dispuesta a ignorarlo hasta que llegaran a la escuela.- Hmp, como pensé…- su tono era burlón ¿Por qué no podía portarse como alguien normal? ¡Oh! Ya sabía por qué, el desgraciado no era normal.

-…- a pesar de que ese día no hacia frio, ella debía usar una maldita bufanda- lo odio- apretó sus puños, en su vida había tenido situaciones así. Miro hacia el cielo y rememoro lo ocurrido esa mañana.

_Flash_ _back_.

Despertó temprano, por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente feliz, si… de verdad estaba feliz. Ese raro muñeco le había dicho ayer que se había preocupado por ella y de cierta forma era algo que te ponía contento de buenas a primeras, saber que alguien estaba allí para sentir angustia por ti. Camino hacia afuera de su habitación y se fijó en que la puerta del cuarto de su padre estaba abierta, se asomó en ella y grande fue su sorpresa de ver a aquel muñeco raro tendido boca abajo, con la espalda desnuda.

Se sonrojo, esperaba que lo demás no estuviera desnudo. Un pequeño impulso la llevo hasta hincarse delante de la cama de él, estaba de cierta forma agradecida, pero no quería pensar en que era un muñeco, sexual, eso sonó raro. Lo miro fijamente mientras dormía, no era feo, tenía un raro mohín infantil cuando dormía, su labio inferior sobresalía y su ceño no estaba fruncido así como tampoco tenía esa horrible y ridícula sonrisa de lado. Se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo como idiota, meneo rápidamente la cabeza y se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

- me contemplas dormir y no eres capaz de darme un beso de buenos días, que mascota tan mal educada- su sonrisa de lado estaba presente, y Hinata deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haber entrado allí- tendremos que castigarte- jalo la mano de la morena y con ello la metió entre las sabanas, de un rápido movimiento se posiciono entre sus piernas y coloco sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hinata- he de decir que sin ese horrible pintalabios te ves mejor- su sarcasmo era palpable.

- d-déjame…- se maldijo a si misma por el tartamudeo y Sasuke la miro sorprendido- suéltame- negó con una sonrisa y ella se puso tensa al sentirlo bajar hasta su cuello y enterrar la cabeza en el- ah…- se tapó la boca y de nueva Sasuke la miro con curiosidad.

- Así que la mascota tiene una voz suave cuando no finge estar enojada- ella lo miro entre asustada y enojada, con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas- veamos… que sucede si…- su mano paso por encima del cuerpo de Hinata y ella cerro los ojos. La curiosidad de Sasuke aumento, podía jurar que era virgen…- entiendo, contigo no funciona la fuerza- lo miro sin entender y para su sorpresa, el joven inicio un beso entre ellos.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el roce suave de sus labios, ¿Por qué a pesar de que era un muñeco se sentía tan cálido o sus labios eran tan suaves? Sasuke paso su lengua por los labios de Hinata y ella se sonrojo más, pero accedió a abrirlos, haciendo que entrara de inmediato y se adueñara de su propia boca, sus manos se quedaron en los hombros de Sasuke y este hacia todo lo posible por no dejarse caer sobre ella y aplastarla, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control para él. Bueno… no perdía nada.

Dejo de sostenerse en sus brazos y pego por completo sus cuerpos, causando un gemido en la chica, sonrió de lado otra vez, sus manos cobraron vida y se pasearon por las curvas de Hinata, descubriendo que su cuerpo era más esbelto de lo que pensó. Se separó de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, sacando leves quejidos de la joven bajo suyo, quien le rasguñaba la espalda ante el calor que comenzaba a surgir entre ellos, paso su lengua por el níveo cuello y ella se arqueo contra él. Volvió a besar sus labios y para su asombro, ella le correspondía de la misma forma. Se levantó sobre sus codos y miro a la joven desde esa altura, descubriendo su sonrojo tan marcado y que su cuello comenzaba a verse morado de un lado… y si…sonrió de lado otra vez.

Se acercó hasta el cuello de ella mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la camiseta que traía puesta y succiono ese lado que se veía rojizo, ¿Qué haría su mascota cuando viera su cuello? No parecía importarle ahora, sus manos acariciaron las costuras del sostén que ella traía, haciendo que de nueva cuenta se arqueara contra él, este experimento le estaba gustando mucho.

- s-Sasuke…- abrió los ojos, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, en dos días que se conocían- e-están…-el asintió, se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, dispuesto a besarla otra vez y ella parecía tan sumisa en ese momento que… - ¡Están tocando la puerta!- gruño la joven, lanzando a Sasuke lejos de ella, el cual se volvió a tirar en el suelo-

- Hinata- paro la oreja, ese parecía ser… salió despacio del cuarto en el que estaba y se sorprendió de ver al moreno de lentes oscuros… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Ino? No, esa era la rubia maniaca ¿Sakura? Era nombre de mujer… ¿Naruto? No, lucia más inteligente que eso…- ¿Qué sucede? Estas roja.

- N-no es nada- le sonrió y Sasuke aumento su curiosidad ¿Quién era ese tipo que hacía que ella sonriera como una chica linda? - ¿v-vas a ir a la escuela? - el asintió- n-no sé si deba ir…

- Lo mejor es que enfrentes eso- ella asintió- no te dejare sola- la mano del chico raro ahora se encontraba sobre el hombro de Hinata y eso no le agrado, era su mascota, no la de él- nos iremos en un momento, solo desayuna y cámbiate- ella asintió.

- gracias… Shino-kun- el moreno solo asintió y se fue de allí- diablos- levanto la vista y pego un grito al ver a Sasuke de nuevo muy cerca de ella- ¡¿q-Que haces?!- susurro- n-no me asustes así.

- Recuerda que soy yo quien te llevara a la escuela- parpadeo levemente confundida y Sasuke abrió la puerta- le diré al vecino que no hay necesidad de que se preocupe y…- pero la morena lo jalo por el resorte de su pantalón, bendito sea el cielo de que si durmió vestido, y con ello lo dejo tras la puerta.

- ¡¿E-estás loco?!- Sasuke miro a otro lado- s-si Shino-kun te ve… e-estaré muerta…- Sasuke bufo, esa chica. Al parecer nunca pensaba hacer público lo suyo- l-le diré que iré sola…

- Bien, pero deja de tartamudear así- ella asintió- y cúbrete el cuello, ya que quieres ocultar que yo estoy aquí, deberías ocultar también el moretón en tu cuello- Hinata se tapó con las dos manos y corrió al baño- chica rara.

_Fin de flashback._

..

..

..

Ahora caminaba con una bufanda en el cuello, su mochila al hombro y un muñeco atrás de ella, de verdad que ese invierno se estaba volviendo una tortura. Dieron vuelta a la esquina y así como lo hicieron Sasuke tomo su mano inmediatamente, Hinata se sonrojo e intento apartar su mano, pero Sasuke no la dejo, apretó con más fuerza y empezó a caminar, llevándola a rastras.

- ¿Quién es Sakura?- Hinata levanto la vista- te dije que arreglaríamos el asunto con aquella chica ¿no? ¿Quién es?- la morena apretó su mano como arco reflejo y llevo su vista hacia el suelo- escucha… no dejare que nadie te haga llorar- lo miro sorprendida, eso era… - porque solo debes llorar cuando tengamos nuestra noche- su mano se dirigió como trueno a la mejilla de Sasuke, pero este la detuvo en el aire- ¿Quién es Sakura?

- N-no te diré- miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke bufo, miro a todos lados, si era necesario preguntaría quién diablos era aquella chica y su ridículo novio y les pondría la paliza de su vida, nadie hacia llorar a su mascota.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Hinata miro asustada hacia atrás y la pelirosa venia leyendo un libro, Naruto corría detrás de ella y Sasuke ya había afilado los ojos hacia ellos- ¡buenos días Sakura-chan!

- Hola Naruto- le sonrió como siempre-…- dejo de hablar y miro hacia delante de ella de ella, un aura asesina surgía en esa dirección. Abrió los ojos al ver a Hinata con la mirada gacha y su mano siendo sujetada por un chico, que en su vida había visto.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- corrió el rubio hacia la morena, dejando a su novia atrás- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor?- ella asintió y Naruto miro fijamente a Sasuke, el cual no tenía nada de sarcástico, sus ojos estaban afilados y con el ceño fruncido- h-hola… tú debes ser… el novio de Hinata-chan ¿verdad?- el asintió y Naruto comenzó a sonreír cuando las manos de Sasuke lo agarraron por las solapas de su camisa- ¡Eh!

- Tu eres Naruto, si no escuche mal- el rubio abrió los ojos- y supongo que la chica que esta atrás es tu novia ¿no es cierto?- Hinata boqueo como pez, no esperaba que fuera a hacer eso-

- ¡Deja a Naruto-kun!- gruño Hinata y apretó sus manos en los brazos de Sasuke- n-no tiene importancia, vámonos- Sakura veía fijamente lo que ocurría delante de ella, ese raro chico con apariencia de modelo estaba a punto de golpear a su novio- e-estoy bien. No tiene importancia.

- - ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Ahora era Naruto el que apresaba la playera de Sasuke y ambos se veían fijamente y con rencor- ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me trates así, teme?

- La próxima vez que se les ocurra meterse con Hinata, se las verán conmigo- Sakura abrió los ojos- Hinata es mía. No permito que nadie toque lo que es mío- arrojo a Naruto lejos de él y miro a la chica en cuestión- aléjate de Hinata, ya le hiciste suficiente daño y no quiero que tu o tu novio estén cerca de ella. Si no sabes creer en tus propios amigos, no tienes valor como persona- Hinata se aferró al brazo de Sasuke mientras lo jalaba lejos de allí-

- ¡¿Estás loco?! –Dijo una vez que estuvieron lejos de allí- Dios, esto no puede ser peor.- empezó a morder su uña- ¿en que estabas pensando? – se dio la vuelta hacia Sasuke, pero este no le hacía caso- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque ya te dije, eres mía- Hinata cerro la boca- ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?- su sonrisa de lado y su tono sugerente solo dejaban paso a la mala imaginación y ya tenía bastante de mala imaginación- ven, te dejare en la escuela, supongo que el alboroto ya paso- ella asintió, Sasuke tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella, Hinata miro su espalda y de pronto, otra vez ese sentimiento de felicidad la embargo, tal vez… no, no, solo había olvidado lo que era tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti- llegamos- ella asintió.- si esa chica se acerca a ti, lo sabré- asintió ¿Por qué diablos ahora actuaba sumisa? Se soltó de su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.- ¡No llegues tarde, Hinata-chan!- hizo énfasis en el chan y Hinata se volteó dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Sasuke ya no estaba.

- maldición, ahora…- miro al cielo- ¿y ahora qué sigue?- miro su mano, insistía, él era demasiado cálido para ser un muñeco, pero sabía que no era real, tenía un código de barras en la oreja ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene un tatuaje así? Además de que ¿Cómo diablos podía saltar desde un quinceavo piso y sin matarse? Se suponía que el chico perfecto era así de atento, pero Sasuke solo la hacía sonrojar y la metía en situaciones nada bonitas, además de que discutían mucho. – Gracias- susurro con cierta pena.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- Ino se dejó caer con todo sobre su amiga y ambas cayeron al suelo- lo vi todo, Sasuke-kun es tan genial- Hinata inflo su mejilla- ahí tienes mi regalo de navidad y de cumpleaños, pillina-

- c-cállate- Ino sonrió con más ganas- ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun y Sakura?

- ¿No pensaras hablarles verdad?- ella negó- se fueron a la enfermería, Sakura cree que Naruto está lastimado. Ambas suspiraron- no sé porque es así, hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora ella actúa tan insegura. Creo que tener a Naruto de novio no le ayuda en nada- ambas asintieron- pero a ti Sasuke-kun te sienta de maravilla. Nada más hay que ver ese moretón en tu cuello- le pico las costillas- ¿lo hicieron? ¿Te dolió? ¿Es grande?

- ¡Cállate ya, Ino!- le gruño sonrojada, si le decía lo que había pasado esa mañana, no la dejaría en paz nunca. - ¿Vamos a clases o no?- empezaron a correr al oír la campana.

..

..

..

Hinata miraba a las personas pasar desde la ventana del restaurante mientras una ligera nevada acudía a ellos, vaya que habían sido los siete días más movidos de su vida, desde que Sasuke entro en su vida nada era normal, lo malo es que ahora tenía que cubrirse más el cuerpo, porque ese degenerado muñeco solo le hacía referencia a lo enorme de sus pechos, se sonrojo, por lo general no le importaba, pero él hacía que ahora buscara cubrirse más.

Lo malo es que desde que él había llegado, ahora debía trabajar los cinco días de la semana, uno, para no estar con él en la misma habitación tanto tiempo y dos, porque el señorito hacía de desayunar, comer y cenar, demasiado. Había subido ya dos kilos desde que él estaba en su vida y si se quejaba levemente él decía "siempre hay formas de bajar esos kilos de más" lo decía de una forma tan, tan… gruño.

- Hinata- miro hacia atrás y después suspiro- es hora de irnos- ella asintió, corrió hasta la parte de atrás, tomo su mochila y su abrigo, Shino y ella casi no habían hablado, también se debía al incidente del "novio" de Hinata que había ido a la escuela a "golpear" a Naruto y a Sakura, obviamente la mayoría fueron chismes inventados por los de primero ya que casi había una matanza allí, según- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy cansada- dijo como respuesta- ¿dejaron tarea? – El moreno medito y después negó- que alivio…

- Hinata- ambos miraron al frente- vamos a casa- ¿era su imaginación? O la sonrisa de Sasuke se veía más falsa que el hecho de que fuera humano- Nos vemos VeShino – el moreno frunció el ceño tras sus lentes y detuvo a Hinata con su mano- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres que me lleve a mi novia a casa?

- ¿novia?- Sasuke apreso su otra mano y Hinata extrañamente se sentía como una pobre cuerda en medio de dos animales rabiosos, diablos…- lo siento, pero Hinata y yo debemos estudiar. Además, ya es tarde para ti, vete a casa- Sasuke levanto las cejas en un gesto de sarcasmo puro- vamos Hinata- jalo de la chica hasta dejarla bajo su brazo y comenzar a caminar hacia el frente. Tanto Sasuke como Shino se miraron fijamente a los ojos

- No te preocupes, puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Hinata y ya no correría peligro, gracias por preocuparte- ahora fue él quien jalo a Hinata- vámonos- empezó a caminar, pero Shino iba detrás de él, ambos jaloneando los brazos de la chica la cual solo pensaba en ponerles una patada a ambos- llegamos, ahora… ¿serias tan amable de soltar a mi novia?

- No, no la soltare hasta que vea que te hayas ido- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la negativa de Shino y Hinata se alarmo. Shino sabia artes marciales pero ¿eso harían una diferencia entre un humano y un muñeco? Si ese loco podía saltar desde un edificio ¿Qué quedaría de su pobre amigo?

- Pues que mal, creo que nunca la soltaras entonces- el moreno de lentes abrió los ojos tras los mismos- me temo que tendremos que invitarte a pasar la noche con nosotros, pero no te prometo que no hayan ruidos- tanto Hinata como Shino se sonrojaron en exceso, ahora fue el turno de Hinata de jalonearse ella misma lejos de esos dos-

- ¡F-fue suficiente!- miro a ambos chicos- tu, no digas cosas ridículas y tú, no te preocupes- suspiro, pero ni así parecían dispuestos a dejarse ir- está bien, ya que esto va así, ¿Qué les parece si ambos duermen en casa de Shino y yo duermo tranquilamente en mi cama sin ninguno de ustedes y "ruidos"?- presiono el botón del elevador- que tengan dulces sueños- les sonrió desde adentro y por fin las puertas se cerraron, dándole un poco de paz- ¡Ese idiota! qué cosas dice- salió por fin del elevador- ¡Ah!- miro aterrada como Sasuke la esperaba de pie afuera- ¿c-cómo? ¿c-cuando? ¿p-porque?- miro al otro lado, oh genial, escaleras- Diablos… e-espera ¿Y Shino-kun?

- Aquí, fue muy hábil en seguirme el paso- sonrió de lado y cruzo sus brazos- lástima que como humano, no puede mantener un ritmo constante- la morena se sonrojo ante la mención del "ritmo"- bien, entremos a casa y…

- ¡No podemos dejar a Shino-kun aquí afuera!- se hinco sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, casi podía ver su alma con lentes salir de su cuerpo- ayúdame a meterlo.

- Créeme cuando te digo que "meter" suena muy sugerente viniendo de ti, pero sé que no piensas en lo mismo que yo- Hinata apretó los puños y el sonrojo volvió a asaltar su cara hasta su cuello y orejas- ¿en tu casa o la de él?- miro a Sasuke con cierto temor y tic nervioso, pero el moreno solo acentuó su sonrisa de lado- créeme, solo hablo de dejar este moribundo, lo demás puede ser en el lugar que quieras.

- ¡C-cállate!- abrió la puerta de su casa y corrió a abrir la puerta del cuarto de su padre- déjalo aquí.

- ¡Ahí duermo yo!- gruño lanzando al moreno de lentes, el cual se quejó levemente- ¿quieres que duerma contigo?

- No, simplemente que no puedo dejarlo en la habitación de Hanabi- Sasuke cruzo sus brazos y volvió a adoptar la postura de un gato berrinchudo- D-deja de hacer eso- salió de la habitación- debo ir a su casa por ropa. No creo que quieras prestarle algo tuyo-

- Seria en retribución a su ropa, pero no era consciente de que me la presto alguna vez- ella medito- ¿y bien?

- Iré por su ropa a su casa, mientras prepara la cena- Sasuke gruño mientras ponía la peor de sus caras y caminaba hacia la cocina, Hinata por su parte solo pensaba en cómo mantendría a esos dos alejados y que haría para que ninguno estuviera asesinándose a cada rato. Miro el departamento de Shino, nunca se había planteado el hecho de quedarse allí, era grande como el suyo, pero estaba más vacío.

Cierto, Shino no vivía con nadie en ningún momento, desde que se conocieron siempre fueron ellos dos, ahora de cierta forma se sentía una traidora al conseguirse un muñeco "inflable" y que Shino siguiera solo. Fue hasta la habitación del moreno y se sorprendió de ver la cama desecha, se notaba que no había dormido en días, pobre chico. Miro en la cómoda, en ella estaba una foto de ambos cuando eran pequeños.

Dios, porque ahora le venían este tipo de remordimientos de conciencia, no es como si ella estuviera enamorada de Shino o él de ella, además… ellos eran amigos, casi hermanos. Tomo el pijama que estaba sobre la cama y corrió hasta la puerta para salir por ella e ingresar corriendo a su casa, miro a Sasuke y de verdad que seguía gruñendo mientras cocinaba, era insoportable, pero había hecho su soledad más llevadera.

- ¿Por fin volviste? Creí que tenías ganas de quedarte allí y dejarnos al VeShino y a mi aquí solos – ella negó, estaba cerca navidad- ¿Qué sucede? Por lo general respondes de peor manera ¿no estarás pensando en un trio entre nosotros verdad? Porque de una vez te aviso que él no es mi tipo.

- ¡No seas idiota!- camino hasta la habitación de su padre y Shino seguía dormido- ¿podrías cambiarlo? – Sasuke bufo y asintió, de verdad que esa chica era imposible. Hinata ingreso a la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse para tomar un baño, en cuanto saliera esperaba que la cena estuviera lista y Shino hubiera despertado, así podrían cenar tranquilamente los tres.

¿Desde cuándo condicionaba su forma de ser a la presencia de otros? Siempre había sido ella y nada más y ahora se sentía extrañamente feliz de que ese pervertido muñeco diabólico estuviera cerca. Tal vez solamente estaba acostumbrándose a una presencia más en su vida, solo era eso, costumbre.

..

..

..

La cena transcurrió sin prisas, hasta eso Shino no había despertado todavía y eso solo la hacía sentir un poco inquieta, estaba tan cansado ¿Por qué Shino no habría vuelto a dormir a su casa? siempre era la escuela, el trabajo, otro trabajo y luego su casa, habían días que se quedaba dormido en su casa. Diablos, le estaba dando muchas vueltas a un asunto sin importancia, bueno, no es que Shino no tuviera importancia, es que se estaba preocupando demasiado por él.

- ¿Piensas en tu amigo?- pego un brinco al ver a Sasuke sentado junto a ella en el sofá- dame eso- le dijo refiriéndose al peine, el cual ella le entrego obedientemente y Sasuke comenzó a pasarlo por el cabello de ella- ¿de cuándo acá de preocupas por otros y dejas a tu novio colgado?

- N-no eres mi novio- se quejó- Ino te pidió a esa empresa rara, yo te desperté y aún estoy pensando como devolverte, pero no somos novios- Sasuke sonrió de lado, siguió cepillando el cabello de Hinata y ella medito- ¿crees que Shino-kun se sienta solo?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres consolarlo? Créeme que hay muchas maneras de consolar a un solitario como él, pero en ninguna estoy dispuesto a compartirte- Hinata le dio un codazo y de nuevo la sonrisa de Sasuke apareció- ¿Por qué no te relajas en cuestión de él?- paso sus manos por la cintura de Hinata y jalo de ella hasta ponerla en medio de sus piernas, pego su rostro a su cuello- deberías dejar de pensar tanto en él, me pondré celoso.

- ¡n-no digas eso!- Sasuke sonrió de lado, mordió levemente el lóbulo de Hinata y ella apretó los dientes, sus manos antes quietas subieron hasta rozar suavemente los pechos de la morena haciendo que se pusiera tensa de inmediato- b-basta, S-Shino-kun está aquí.

- No creo que despierte aun, está muy agotado- Hinata se sonrojo en exceso al sentir a Sasuke besar su cuello y sus hombros descubiertos, no volvería a usar la playera d atirantes, nunca más- ¿no soy tu novio?- se puso tensa, Sasuke lamio desde su hombro hasta su nuca y beso parte de ella, haciendo que Hinata apretara más sus dientes al grado de hacerlos rechinar- ¿no te hace feliz que este aquí?- sus manos se colocaron directamente sobre su pecho, masajeándolos entre sus dedos y pellizcando levemente donde se encontraban sus pezones- ¿no eres feliz conmigo?

- d-detente- volteo para encararlo, pero Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para besarla, se abrió paso rápidamente entre sus labios y Hinata sintió que todo a su alrededor se nublaba, Sasuke jugaba con u lengua, sorbiendo su labio inferior y acariciándolo. Sus manos seguían fijas en sus pechos, bajo lentamente la mano por su plano vientre hasta perderse en medio de sus piernas- s- Sasuke…

- ¿eres feliz?- susurro pegado a sus labios, ella lo miro fijamente y trago grueso, pero no pudo pensar más al sentir esa mano que había bajado anteriormente jugar con su centro, los dedos del moreno acariciaban con cierta delicadeza aquella zona, logrando sacarle más de un ronroneo que solo lo hizo sonreír- ¿te gusta?- beso su cuello y ella apretó los ojos al sentirlo. De verdad que si no lo detenía, Shino saldría, o ella perdería ante él y pasaría algo muy malo.

- B-basta- el negó con su sonrisa felina, volvió a acariciar la zona, pero esta vez introduciendo su mano dentro de sus pantaletas, teniendo total acceso a su piel- ¡a-ah!- se exalto ante esa nueva sensación, nunca había experimentado nada igual y de cierta forma, odiaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba. Sasuke siguió frotando su dedo medio sobre la tierna piel y Hinata solo podía recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras abría la boca para poder jalar aire y no emitir ningún sonido que la delatara, pero era imposible. La otra mano que aún seguía en su pecho ya había levantado su camiseta y había dejado su seno expuesto, el cual seguía siendo atendido por los dedos del moreno- s-Sasuke…

- Shh, el VeShino nos oirá- volvió a besar a Hinata y sonrió para sus adentros al no sentir oposición por parte suya, respondía por completo a sus besos, de la misma forma que él los marcaba ella seguía su ritmo. La mano de Hinata subió hasta el cuello de Sasuke y lo atrajo más hacia sí, logrando hacer que ahora el moreno por fin soltara su pecho y su centro, sus manos apresaron la cintura femenina y Hinata se dio la vuelta para pegarse por completo a él, abriendo sus piernas para que Sasuke quedara en medio de ellas- ¿ves? Solo no eras honesta contigo misma-

- C-cállate-ambos seguían en lo suyo y Hinata estaba cada vez más roja, pero no quería parar. Simplemente no podía, sus manos se enredaron en los negros cabellos de Sasuke mientras este besaba su cuello, su lengua pasaba por él, sus labios succionaban dejando deles marquitas sobre su piel y sus manos pasaban por la fina espalda- e-el teléfono.

- Está sonando- se detuvo con una cara de fastidio y Hinata se sonrojo al verlo más despeinado que de costumbre, como se vería ella… reparo por fin en su aspecto y más vergüenza sintió ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Se acomodó como pudo la ropa y corrió a contestar el teléfono, Sasuke por su parte solo bufo molesto, por fin había logrado algo y tenía que sonar el maldito teléfono, maldición.

- Papá- miro de nuevo a la joven y ella ahora estaba más relajada, pero de cierta forma lucia triste- espera iré a mi cuarto- espero respuesta- es que Shino y yo estábamos viendo una película, si, él está aquí- espero de nuevo- yo lo saludo de tu parte- camino hasta la habitación y se encerró en ella, Sasuke por su parte se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y miro hacia la ventana.

- Siempre ha sido así- pego un brinco al ver a Shino con la pijama mal puesta, sin su lentes y con el ceño fruncido- desde que vivimos en el mismo edificio, ella tenía al menos unos once años- miro hacia la habitación de la morena- no esperaba que Hiashi-sama ala dejara sola de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es su padre?- Shino se sentó a su lado- ¿estabas viendo? Vaya que eres pervertido- el moreno solo negó y Sasuke sonrió de lado- he de decirte que me interesa Hinata, más de lo que creí al principio- Shino por su parte seguía viendo hacia la ventana- ¿desde cuándo te gusta?

- No lo sé- Sasuke se sorprendió, no esperaba que lo admitiera tan pronto, lo miro con cierto recelo y Shino sonrió de lado- he estado más tiempo con Hinata que tú, sé que no es honesta la mayoría del tiempo, pero procuro no forzarla a decirme las cosas- él asintió- pero si tú la fuerzas para todo, incluso para esto, supongo que debo hacerlo yo también.

- ¡Hey, no olvides que es mi novia!- Shino sonrió de lado- ¿ahora sonríes? ¿Debo tomar eso como una declaración de guerra?- la sonrisa de Shino solo se acentuó y Sasuke frunció el ceño- dile lo que sientes por ella, solo así estaremos a la par.

- Se lo diré en algún momento, tal vez mañana en el trabajo, de todos modos hemos salido de vacaciones- Sasuke medito un poco… - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta que sea honesto por primera vez?

- No, solo me planteaba el hecho de ser como ustedes- Shino frunció el ceño confundido "¿Cómo ustedes?" – nunca pensé que… olvídalo, solo estoy sentimental- sonrió de lado- supongo que querrás cenar- Shino levanto una ceja- tranquilo, Hinata acaba de comer lo mismo y nunca la envenenaría ni nada parecido.

- Bien, supongo que yo también ayudare en las comidas- Sasuke parpadeo- a partir de ahora viviré aquí también, si eres capaz de estar con ella en el mismo techo ¿Por qué yo no lo haría?- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño- de ahora en adelante viviré aquí también, de todos modos, Yo, soy lo único que ella tiene y Ella es lo único que tengo – se miraron a los ojos.

- Shino-kun ¿a-a qué horas despertaste?- dijo Hinata, estaba sonrojada de solo pensar que él podría haber visto algo, pero el moreno solo la miro fijamente- ¿te sientes mal?

- No, es solo que tiene poco que me desperté, creo que el teléfono lo hizo ¿Quién era?- ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado, Sasuke por su parte volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, estúpido VeShino, llegando como si nada y acaparando su novia. - ¿no ibas a ofrecerme de comer?

- Oh, claro- dijo con burla- tal vez si deba ponerle veneno para ratas- Hinata frunció el ceño, allí iban de nuevo- por cierto, el VeShino vivirá con nosotros.

- ¿C-cómo?- Shino solo se encogió de hombros y Hinata sonrió un poco, tal vez por fin no pasara la navidad en soledad- b-bien…entonces… mañana debemos ir a trabajar, cena y duérmete.

- Buenas noches, Hinata- ella solo se despidió con la mano mientras ingresaba a su habitación, lo mejor era dormir- Supongo que Hiashi-sama le dijo algo sobre navidad, nunca la había visto tan melancólica.

- ¿Por qué Hinata no vive con sus padres?- Shino mastico lentamente la comida y Sasuke de verdad que se sintió en una clase de "hogar, dulce hogar" diablos, debía dejar de ver telenovelas cuando Hinata no estaba - ¿Qué hace su padre?

- La empresa Hyuga maneja todo sobre la industria electrónica, son de los mejores en eso- Sasuke asintió- pero deben de estar viajando mucho, cuando conocí a Hinata, ella ya venía de siete ciudades- miraron hacia la habitación – antes era tímida y callada, incluso tartamudeaba al hablar, pero cuando permaneció más de un año aquí, nos hicimos amigos y ella no quiso irse. Desgraciadamente su padre acepto el trato de dejarla vivir sola antes de quedarse en una sola ciudad- Sasuke frunció el ceño y Shino volvió a pasar la comida- ella tiene una hermana menor y un primo, ambos viajan a todos lados con Hiashi-sama, él no es estricto y tampoco me atrevo a decir que sea un mal padre, simplemente quiere que ella tenga lo mejor, pero a cambio de dejarla sola- tomo el tazón entre sus manos y bebió el líquido de manera rápida- bien, he hablado demasiado en menos de una hora, así que… es todo lo que te pienso decir. Buenas noches- se levantó de allí y camino hasta las habitaciones- por cierto, cocinas bien- Sasuke sonrió de lado- te dejo mis platos, estoy cansado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- pero Shino ya no estaba-maldición, me vengare de esto- empezó a lavar los platos… una familia, vaya. Negó de inmediato y siguió fregando los trastes para poder irse a dormir, aunque no tenía sueño.

Shino por su parte abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y miro hacia ella, un pequeño bulto en la cama, no acostumbraba a moverse cuando dormía. Se acercó despacio hasta sentarse en la cama y mecer sus negros cabellos, Hinata se quejó levemente y entre abrió los ojos, se hizo a un lado y Shino se metió entre las sabanas, abrazo a la joven, vaya. Pensar que tenía que llegar un extraño buen cocinero para que él se atreviera a ser honesto consigo mismo, era ridículo.

- Descasa Shino-kun- susurro la joven y se pegó a su pecho, Shino solo afirmo y se dispuso a dormir ¿Qué haría él cuando los viera así? No importaba.

Ya nada importaba si estaba a punto de perderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí, Jajaja un poquito subido de tono ¿verdad? No me maten, surgió y así salió xD. Ojo, Shino no vio nada de nada, solo estaba vacilando a Sasuke, jajajajaja ¿creen que quiero pervertir a mi hermoso VeShino? Pus no, en fin… am… gracias por la paciencia, discúlpenme el retraso, sé que no me dejaran reviews xD Jajaja, pero aun así, gracias xD.<strong>

**Que gracias ni que nada, respondiendo reviews.**

**Ciielo Rin.- Jajaja si, sé que hace enojar, pero pus ya ves, que bueno que te gusto, lamento el retraso. Nos vemos el siguiente xD ya está en proceso así que espero no tardar.**

**Mitsuji Hitsaji: Me alegra que te gustara :D Aqui esta el otro cap.**

**Guest: jajajaj lastima que Sasuke y otro papirrin serán los unicos muñecos, te vas a llevar una sorpresa!xD jajajaja gracias por comentar!**

**Rose101226: jajajaja y berrinchudo, lindo y berrinchudo, gracias por comentar!**

**Azuka Uchiha: sufrir dos veces? y eso? :o ! que hice! xD jajaja ntc. gracias por comentar, nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Bel Potter: Lamento si me tarde, gracias por comentar!1 **

**Ross: no es de plastico, solo eso te digo, es un androide con forma humana xD jajajajajaja con calorcito en su cuerpo, con aceite en sus venas, con... muchas cosas xD jajajaj. estoy muy bien, gracias. No te apures ya no me voy a morir xD por ahora. xD nos vemos luego, chao!**

**Karol: lamento si me demore, pero ya ves xD jaja en fin, muchas gracias por comentar, nos vemos luego!**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Awww jajaja lamento si me tarde, espero que te guste, nos vemos luego! **

**Ahora si hijas del mal, gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia, espero poder traerles muchos más fics, nos vemos adios!**

**Kasai.**


End file.
